


Shroud

by dmnutv_archer



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmnutv_archer/pseuds/dmnutv_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short story written to accompany <a href="http://sadirapookie.tumblr.com/post/11423233172/loki-fanart-all-the-time-especially-after-that">a beautiful fanart of Loki wrapped in Thor's cape</a> by <a href="http://sadirapookie.tumblr.com">sadirapookie</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shroud

Shroud

 

Always he had yearned for this. To feel safe, wrapped in warmth, protected.

Ribbons of smoke drifted over him. He inhaled, deeply. The bitter, acrid smell of destruction. All that was left behind after he...

 _What had he done?_

Memories blurred, shifted, then slipped sideways.

He had endured much since falling. Maybe. Memories were elusive things, fleeing every time he grasped for them, like dreams upon awakening.

Madness proved a peculiar state, forever altering, fracturing, melding, then cracking again.

But through it all, unwavering, there had been fury, wicked yet righteous. The base need to avenge wrongs. And to prove without doubt he was indeed worthy.

He reached over and brushed his hand against Thor’s.

“Equals,” he whispered, then coughed. The smoke stung, tearing at his throat already ragged from screaming. He gasped for another breath, then coughed again, this time scattering fine droplets of blood bright against the pale skin of his arm. How long had he screamed while chaos and devastation radiated from him, outward and across Midgard? Endlessly, it seemed, before Thor, swinging Mjölnir, battered through the magics protecting him.

Against his brother he had no way to completely shield himself. He never had. Not when they were children. Not growing up. And certainly not after they became men.

“I love you. Always have. But you know that, don’t you?”

Blue eyes stared back. Empty. Cold.

“You knew. You used my desire to control me because I threatened your precious Midgard.”

While Midgard burned, they had made love. No. Not that. Never that. They had fucked.

The din of war raged around them while he stripped himself of his clothes. Thor remained dressed. He simply tore away his cape and spread it on the ground between them. They circled each other, predator and prey.

He shivered upon recalling when happened next. Searching for comfort now forever gone, he threaded his fingers through Thor’s, clasping their hands together. But Thor still stared through him, eyes once glorious, brilliant blue now dulled to slate. Grey, like the ice-bound wastes of Jotunheim.

Not like earlier when anger and passion and lust deepened the blue to the color of an endless sea. He closed his eyes. Better to feel that dead stare rather than endure seeing it.

His brother had stopped him the one way he knew how.

He gave himself while on his knees, face down, cheek pressed against Thor’s cape. The heavy fabric smelled of smoke and earth, not the familiar, sharp scent of energy charged skies just before a storm. For that briefest moment grief crept into him, carrying a dull ache through his chest, reaching around his heart. But he quickly forgot that unsettling sensation when his brother ripped away every sense but that of touch.

From behind Thor drove into him over and over and over again. Each thrust vicious, pounding him into the red expanse while he thrashed and fought and growled and moaned.

They fucked for hours, days maybe. Rutting like mad beasts teased and taunted, then released to prey upon their tormentors.

Neither would submit, as if to find release would doom them both.

But in the end they were lost. To their own need, and to each other.

He came first, a low moan rising to a strangled scream while spilling his seed into his brother’s maddening grip. Then, as the dark shadow of pleasure stole him away, he felt Thor shudder, then groan like gathering thunder, shaking him from the inside out. Every nerve fired, searing through him, a raw conflagration of flames and ice tearing him apart.

Their union had been wild, the very essence of creation and destruction exploding between them.

He pulled the red tighter, fully covering himself. Over his skin the fabric flowed, smooth and sensuous. The way he wished it had been with Thor. But they had not made love.

They fucked.

Midgard burned.

Thor died.

Simple. A slender blade of ice slid into his heart. Releasing lifeblood, and all the memories of pain and envy and hate and love.

Love.

Really, that is what it had all been about. And Thor knew it. If only he had not waited until it was too late.

Loki clutched the red swath of fabric to his chest. Perhaps it had been too late before it ever started.

Over him the smoke still curled, a slow, seductive dance celebrating the end.

A blanket of red. Thor’s cape. A more fitting shroud he could not imagine. He pulled it over his head. Then, still cradling Thor’s hand in his, he waited for his eternal darkness.


End file.
